vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Snow Kaguya
Summary Princess Snow Kaguya is the main villain from the manga short story, The Lover of Princess Kaguya and the second movie, Sailor Moon S: The Movie-Hearts in Ice. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Unknown (her comet was ascribed to the name "Princess Kaguya" from a Japanese folktale) Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Billions of years Classification: Humanoid alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Summoning (Snow Dancers), Snow and Ice Manipulation (with it can cast victims to eternal slumber and induce dreams of greatest desire), Nebula Creation, Regeneration (Low-High), Spirit Physiology, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 7), Energy Projection, Energy Draining, Stealth Mastery (Immune to supernatural and technological detection), Illusion Creation, Weather Manipulation (Can cause global blizzards and storms), Ice breath, Enhanced Senses, Crystal Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Magic, Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement and Paralysis Inducement via freezing and sleep inducement Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Created the nebula that gave birth to the Solar System) Speed: Massively FTL+ via Powerscaling (Came from deep space, froze numerous planets) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Shrugged off Sailor Moon's attack while being in a weakened state, casually tanked the attacks from the outer senshi at the same time), Regeneration makes her hard to kill Stamina: Very high Range: Possibly Universal (Was Intending to freeze and envelop the entire universe) Standard Equipment: The comet she arrived in and planned to collide with the Earth, comet shards Intelligence: Very cunning with bypassing detection, managed to fool the Deep Aqua Mirror, which can see through space-time, and Ami's computer, which can see into higher dimensions and pocket dimensions. Weaknesses: Is still bound to human emotions such as anger, selfishness, love and insecurity Feats: Toggle Physicals * Snow Kaguya's crystalline body naturally regenerates, and a fragment of her comet grew from just a tiny shard. To defeat her Super Sailor Moon had to reduce her to particles of space dust. * A weak Snow Kaguya takes Sailor Moon's "Moon Spiral Heart Attack" with no visible damage. For comparison A Weaker Attack from Sailor Moon, Moon Princess Halation, destroyed the Solar-System Sized Black Hole Death Phantom. * At Full Power, she tanked the attacks of the Outer Senshi. At the time the Outer Senshi were each stronger then Sailor Moon. * Back in the Silver Millennium, it took Queen Serenity using the power of the Silver Crystal to defeat Snow Kaguya. * Her True Self is an intangible spirit. * Created an entire Nebula. Ice Manipulation * Her Presence created a world wide Blizzard and Magnetic Storm. * With Her Breathe she can freeze people solid, even Sailor Moon. * Her Breathe froze the entire ocean. * Kaguya can easily freeze a planet. * Over a longer period of time (within a human lifespan though) she can freeze the entire universe and keep it frozen forever. * Her ice is really durable to the point that the Outer Senshi had to resort to their Talismans to break it. * People trapped in Kaguya's ice experience a dream of their greatest desire. Stealth * Avoided detection from the Deep Aqua Mirror, of which is clairvoyant enough to see through space-time and a person's past life and future. Also avoided Mercury's supercomputer and earth based technology. Snow Dancers * Snow Kaguya can summon ice spirits called Snow Dancers. * Her fodder Snow Dancers can also freeze people in Eternal Slumber, including the Guardian Senshi, which of whom are durable enough to resist previous attempts from Kunzite. Note: The stats only cover the manga even though there was direct involvement from Naoko herself into the movie also. Gallery File:68b1a52a36a8ed499bf1e5af3e29fc38.jpg File:Princess Snow Kaguya.jpg Others Notable Victories: Miden (Pretty Cure) Miden's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Spirits Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Princesses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Nebula Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Toei Animation Category:The Lover of Princess Kaguya Category:Sailor Moon Category:Tier 4